


Rest now, the day is over

by Boiled_milk



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, Short One Shot, Whrdjrwfrghegidchdgydg, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boiled_milk/pseuds/Boiled_milk
Summary: Ok,,, we already know that the series will probably end sadly, so my brain horked this up. Enjoy the tears.Why can I only write short, sad things?????
Relationships: Martin Blackwood & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Rest now, the day is over

It was late evening as the weary group sat across the street from the former institute. The world was saved, the door was closed, and soon the people of london would awaken. But for now, they would stay here, watching the flames lick the sky, as the Magnus institute crumbled into ash.

"Martin?" A small, strained voice said from beside him. Martin looked down into the face of his lover, gaunt and ashen with a tired smile, "hmm?" He hummed "what is it?" Jon leaned heavily into his side, letting out a labored breath, "I'm tired now, so very tired." He uttered, just above a whisper. "It's alright, you can rest, the day is over." He knew what was happening, he knew what this meant, he knew that it was all he could do to hold him close well he went. 

Martin let out a breath. Tears gathering in his eyes. It's a new day, and a better world. 

It's going to be okay.


End file.
